A Help In Disguise
by Zang
Summary: "Sometimes to help someone, you have to walk away and let them hit rock bottom." As a response to 'Wanting To Help' challenge by Nightshade Sydneylover150 in Potions and Snitches.


**Title : A Help In Disguise**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Family**

**Characters : Snape, Harry**

**Summary : "Sometimes to help someone, you have to walk away and let them hit rock bottom." As a response to **_**'Wanting To Help'**_** challenge by **_**Nightshade Sydneylover150**_** on Potions and Snitches.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

Harry gulped nervously. He was sitting in front of Snape. The older man hadn't addressed him since he arrived at his office. Snape rarely called him to the office, except when Harry was in serious and deep trouble. That thought alone made him fidget in his seat. Harry pushed up his glasses just so that he had something to do.

Finally Snape put down his parchments and stopped his grading. "Do you have any idea why I called you?" he inquired in his deep voice.

Harry instantly recognized it. His father rarely yelled, but when he used his cold, quiet and silky tone, almost every one quailed. The green eyed boy silently trembled.

"Harry?"

"About my grades?" he replied his father's question with another question. His voice was small.

"Yes, about your falling grades," Snape said straightly. He regarded his son with his sharp black eyes. Harry averted his eyes and examined his suddenly interesting nails. "Another thing is, lately I hear you've been going crazy with Ronald Weasley, creating havoc and terrors at school."

Harry immediately protested. "That's not true. Ron and I just have fun."

"Having fun by exploding Dung Bomb in corridors, wrecking school's properties and damaging some parts of the castle?" Snape interjected. "Your idea of having fun is dangerous and…disappointing."

Harry hated it when Snape was like that. He preferred his father's expressed anger, shouts, anything but not this quiet conversation with disappointment dripping Snape's voice. He bowed his head, ashamed.

"Your teachers complain to me, Harry, that you don't submit your homework, neglect your assignments and pay less attention in class."

Harry couldn't look at Snape.

"This is not the son I used to know."

Harry's breath hitched. He hated making his father upset, which was clearly obvious he did. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Snape sighed. "Look, Son, I completely understand that boys at your age are in rebellious stage. Disobey rules, and think that they are the rightest ones in the world."

Harry didn't object.

"But there are boundaries, Harry. You've stepped too far. I couldn't believe it when I saw your grades in the midterm tests."

"I failed."

"You're left far behind your friends."

Harry rubbed his face, frustrated. "I wish I had studied more."

Snape's facial expressions softened. "Regret doesn't come early."

Harry took a deep breath and squarely looked at his father in the eye. "Isn't there anything I can do, Dad?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you…" Harry hesitated for a moment. "Can't you pull some strings so that my grades won't fail? And, and I won't have to serve hundreds of detentions? Everyone will listen to The Savior of the Wizarding World, won't they? And you're also one of the teachers."

The Final Battle had happened when Harry was in his fifth year. Harry's weak Avada Kedavra hadn't had effects on Voldemort. When the Dark Lord had pointed his wand and casted the deathly curse at Harry, Snape had been able to shove the boy at the last second and in return Avada Kedavra-ed his former master. Voldemort was gone forever.

"No, I _won't_," Snape firmly refused. "It's not something to get you out of trouble you yourself create.

Harry's shoulders slumped, the boys felt dejected. He was doomed.

"I won't interfere with your detentions. You deserve them. In fact, you should be grateful that you're not expelled," Snape boldly explained.

The messy haired teen widened his eyes. Being expelled was something he hadn't thought of before. He swallowed.

"Your teachers, however, give you and Weasley a second chance," Snape continued.

Harry lifted his head. He couldn't believe what he had heard. "Really, Dad?"

"Both of you will be given remedial. Use it wisely."

Harry smiled tentatively, relieved. "Thanks, Dad."

"Don't thank me. Thank your teachers by doing your best and showing that the chance will not go to waste," Snape shook his head. He was startled when Harry got up from his seat, walked around and hugged him as tight as any sixteen year old boy could give.

**.-.-.**

Harry yawned for the umpteenth time. He'd been doing his remedial for two days, and had slept late in two nights in a row. The teachers gave him and Ron new assignments and essays. It was almost as bad as re-took the tests, but Harry wouldn't complain.

He didn't pay any attention when the portrait to Gryffindor's Common Room was opened. Ron had just gone to bed, leaving Harry alone doing his remedial. However, the drowsiness and tiredness were gone the moment he spotted Snape quietly entered the room, a mug of hot cocoa in hand.

"Dad!"

Snape grunted. "It's past midnight. I thought you're already asleep."

"Thanks," Harry gladly received the mug and sipped the beverage. His throat wasn't dry anymore. "No, Dad. I've planned to finish this Herbology essay." He waved his free hand towards the parchments littering the table.

"I see. Do you still have unfinished tasks?"

Harry solemnly nodded. "Some more essays."

Snape was silent for a second. "I hope it teaches you something, Harry."

"It does." Harry agreed. He was thankful that Snape had talked to him instead of yelling at him with his wrath. Harry knew he deserved his father's anger. He felt sympathetic with Ron. His best friend had received a howler from Mrs. Weasley. Harry shuddered when he recalled the loud yelling and wondered how the usually kind hearted woman could sound menacing and threatening.

Snape looked at his son. He loved him very much, but agreeing his son's previous wish to use his name was not something he would do. As a father, he didn't want to see his son miserable. Every father would help their sons, certainly, without doubt, but Snape wanted Harry to learn something. There were always consequences in every action. Leaving Harry to serve detentions and to have remedial was the best thing Snape could do at the moment.

Harry frowned when Snape got up. "Why don't you stay a bit longer, Dad?" He kinda missed being in his father's quarters. His home. Snape had been firm when he told Harry to stay in Gryffindor's Tower as long as he's still a student and in his school day.

"Minerva wasn't pleased when I asked the password to Gryffindor's Common Room. I promised I wouldn't be long. Good night, Harry. Good luck. Get some sleep and wake up early," Snape advised.

Harry smiled. "Good _morning_, Dad. I will sleep, in some minutes."

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
